el amor es un monstruo
by akira kiryu
Summary: el amor es el monstruo mas aterrador que pueda llegar a existir, puede llevarte a la locura, derribar imperios o darte la satisfaccion mas grande nunca sentido. heros x nico
1. Chapter 1

nico estaba arto, arto y cansado de que heros jugara con él, que se repitiera la misma historia una y otra vez, primero fue percy, luego leo, despues will, pero siempre terminaba de la misma forma, solo, completamente solo, jason una vez le dijo que cupido parecia tener algo contra él, siempre terminaba enamorandose de un impisible.

Pov nico

Estaba destrosado, pense que esta vez si funcionaria, thomas era un simple mortal, llavaba saliendo con el casi dos años, estaba muy enamorado, queria entragarme a él en cuerpo y en alma, confesarle que era un semidios, llevabamos viviendo juntos ya una semana, el era un empresario, dueño de una empresa de publicidad, nos conocimos en un mcdonals, nos empezamos a frecuentar, nos hacimos amigos y finalmente novios, estaba realmente enamorado, jason y reyna me decian que thomas no les agradaba, que tenia un nose que que no les gustaba ni un poquito.

Hace un par de dias quise darle una sorpresa y lo fui a ver a su oficina, al entrar lo primero que veo fue a el embistiendo a su maldita secretaria contra el escritorio y ella gimiendo como gata en celo, no lo podia creer, crei que me amaba, él parecio darse cuenta de que estaba hay pero no le di oportunidad de decir nada, solo me fui, en un callejon hice un viaje sombra sin destino, no importaba donde fuera, queria alejarme

Apareci en un bosque, no se donde, y camine si rumbo hasta que en un momento tropece con algo, para ser especifico, un carcaj con flechas, al tomarlo y verlo mas de cerca me percate de que este pertenecia al maldito ese, el que me dijo que jamas seria feliz, era de heros, tome algunas y las empece a destruir, el llego y vio lo que le hacia a sus flechas, empezamos a forcejear, el para quitarme las flechas que yo queria destruir, caimos al suelo aun forcejeando, de un momento a otro el me inmibilizo y empezo a besar mi cuello, me asuste, cuando el dios empezo a colar su mano debajo de mi polera, empese a lanzar patadas en todas direcciones para quitarmelo de encima, una de ellas le dio justo en la entrepierna, me arrastre hasta la sombra del arbol mas cercano y me fundi entre sombras

Recuerdo que en rapido escape logre ver la cola de una flecha sobresaliendo del pecho, justo en su corazon, ironico, cupido flechado con su propia flecha


	2. dulces sueños

**el amor es un monstruo - dulces sueños**

No importa dónde valla, ni dónde me esconda, siempre logra encontrarme, al principio creí que sería divertido, porque, vamos Cupido enamorado, uno generalmente se imaginaria al bebé en pañales y alitas que lanza flechas del amor suspirando y con corazoncitos flotando a su alrededor, o al clásico de Disney, ese hombre de gran belleza que te enamora con chocolates, serenatas, paseos a la orilla de la playa, etc, pero no es así, había olvidado que era heros, una bestia capaz de todo, que impone su voluntad sobre todo, capaz de doblegar hasta al guerrero mejor entrenado, y su nuevo objetivo soy yo.

Pov narrador

Nico llevaba huyendo cerca de dos semanas de héroe, estaba agotado, frustrado, enojado y asustado, hace dos días que no comía nada, solo sé había detenido a tomar agua de algún arrolló que encontraba en su camino, sabía que debía darse prisa, él venía pisándole los talones.

Llegó atraves de las sombras a un callejón vacío y húmedo, había olvidado su espada en la orilla del arrolló donde se detuvo por un poco de agua, ahora estaba desarmado, escucho unos pasos detrás, al parecer él lo había encontrado, se dio media vuelta para enfrentarlo, pero no era, sólo era un grupo de pandilleros borrachos, que al verlo se empezaron a acercar con no muy buenas intenciones.

Por Nico

Esos tipos se acercaban, estaba sólo contra ellos, estaba desarmado, aun siendo un semidios sabía que no podría contra todos ellos, no en mi condición, prefería mil veces caer en manos de el a que ellos me tocaran, siento un dolor en mi nuca, luego todo se vuelve negro.

Por narrador

Nico tiene un sueño, más que una sueño, una pesadilla, puede ver a esos tipos arrancando la ropa, bañándose los pantalones, masturbarse sobre su cuerpo inconsciente, cierra fuertemente los ojos y desea matarlos, torturados, no quiere que lo toquen, desea que arrancarle la piel, y condenarlos eternamente a los campos de castigos en el infierno.

Por Nico

Unas caricias en mi cabello me hacen despertar, estaba en el mismo callejón, aún era de noche por lo visto, al mirar hacia la salida, sobre el pavimento puedo ver unos bultos sobre un espeso líquido que se agranda lentamente, me levanto lentamente y me acerco, eran los pandilleros, estaban exactamente igual a como los vi al final de mi sueño, y el charco que se agrandaba era sangre, él está aquí, puedo sentirlo y me susurra al oído

-Cariño, a fin de cuenta y aunque no lo queramos admitir todos somos bestias- y besa mi cuello

_

Ok, ya termine el 2° cap., ¿qué tan malo estuvo?


	3. Chapter 3

Como cada mañana, desde que caí en sus manos, despierto en esta gran cama cubierta con sábanas de seda roja , no me muevo mucho, como cada noche, heros ha vuelto ha tomarme una y otra ves hasta hasta que la inconsciencia se apodera de mi ser, y el dolor en mi espalda baja es punzante, y molesto, el entra a la habitación y me dice

\- hermoso como cada día, pero sigues muy delgado, debes comer algo, portate bien y quitare el grillete de tu tobillo, te he traido el desayuno espero que te lo comas todo

El muy maldito solo lo hace para provocarme, me tiene encadenado a esta cama, no he sabido nada de nadie en mucho tiempo, a veces tengo la sensacion de haber estar en el hotel lotus otra ves

Pov heros

Lo deseo, quiero que su existencia sea solo mia, pase años esperándolo, desde el dia en que lo vi en los brazos de su madre, en ese entonces estaba hades y no podia enfrentarme a su furia, despues de un tiempo le perdi su rastro, volvió a aparecer años más tarde y solo lo vi desde lejos, sin poder tocarlo. Madre flechaba su corazón, primero ese percy jackson, despues a unos cuantos otros, todos destinados, pero me encargué de sacarlos del camino, el último imbécil fue especialmente fácil, y sumada la rabia de nico solo tube que esperar para atrapar a mi presa, sólo deje la carnada (el arco y fechas) y lo demás solo paso, fingir que me habia clavado una de mis propias flechas fue un extra, a mi no me pasaría tal estupidez, el juego del gato y el ratón fue divertido un tiempo, pero quería poseerlo, ya no quería que hubiera otro, quería ser yo quien yo quien lo tomara por primera vez, quien contemplara su rostro durmiente al amanecer, al que diera su vida, nico me va a amar, aunque sea a la fuerza, pero me va a amar

Aqui desde mi cel... emmm no se decir... solo alguien quiere mpreg?


End file.
